Jueves
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: uno suele pensar que el amor a primera vista no es mas que un amor platónico, lo cual puede darnos una idea de seguir avanzando y sin esperarlo nos puede llegar el amor en el momento menos preciso. "songfic"


**Hola! antes de comenzar tengo que mencionar, que los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen ¬¬ por desgracia son de su gran creadora Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Summary: **El primer amor es una experiencia siguiendo hasta llegar al correcto.

**Advertencia: **ligero O.C , recuerdo de la vida.

* * *

**M**adrugadita **L**oquita:3

**Capitulo único.**

**Jueves.**

**Winry POV.**

* * *

Estaba en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente sonó el despertador, esos despertadores de dos campanillas de cada lado, lo mire y este marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana del jueves 11 de marzo; Después de eso me levante y me vestí con mi falda negra, torera negra y blusa blanca, agarre mi maleta saliendo del hotel más grande de Lior.

Fui a la estación del tren para ir a casa, ¿ que chiste estar ahí si ya complete mi trabajo de arreglarle sus automais a mi amiga paninya?, en camino a la estación tenía en mi mente esa hermosa canción que mi famosa amiga y cantante Rose canto en la función de ayer, no dijo cómo se llamaba solo la canto y ya, me la escribo en una hoja de papel y dijo que yo le pusiera el nombre porque con ella yo encontraría el verdadero amor paso por paso de la letra ya que esta era mágica, fue lo ultimo que me dijo y esta se despidió; Enserio no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, cuando llegue a la estación del tren y ahí espere mi parada hasta que llegara el tren entonces empecé a leer esa canción que decía asi:

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

Cuando llego el tren y abrió sus puertas del vagón en ese instante deje de ver la hoja y la guarde, cuando sin darme cuenta quede perpleja ya que en uno de los asientos del vagón estaba un chico frente a mí se llamaba Andrew como no reconocerlo era uno de mis ex compañeros de secundaria, lo malo siempre estuve enamorada de él pero él no de mi, vi como suspiro llenando de vapor el cristal del tren, sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de pureza y como si mi ropa me hiciera ver la chica más linda del mundo; Me subí al tren me senté en un asiento frente a mi amor platónico entonces volví a leer la hoja:

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio.

Voltee a ver a Andrew, el me miro sentí una fuerza que me mando con la mirada pero luego el volteo su vista ignorándome, mi pecho se estrello se sentía tenso me dio vergüenza que me viera no sé porque. Cuando entramos al túnel del tren sentí como cada día de la semana que pasa como aquella ave que antes pude ver a mi lado cuando dormía en mi cama y la luz del sol que salía de entre las montañas se reflejaba en mi ventana despertándome de mi sueño, cuando leía con mis padres (que en paz descansen) esos hermosos cuentos y poemas de amor, sentía como cada estación del tren era como las estaciones del año..., de pronto llega mi parada y al salir Andrew salió también; Ambos quedamos frente a frente un silencio extraño se empezó a sentir en el aire entonces volví a pensar de nuevo en la canción:

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir.

Me volvió a mirar a los ojos aparto de nuevo la vista suspirando en ese momento cerré los ojos levemente cuando los abrí el se había dado la vuelta, en verdad no me reconocía, sentí como a mi pecho le faltaba aire y un temblor de dolor se apodero de mi, me deje caer de rodillas con la voz débil pronuncie su nombre,

- Andrew... te amo... - con ambas palmas de mis manos en el suelo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y llorando el no volteo a verme solo me ignoro y se fue me sentí la chica más estúpida del mundo no se que habrá pensado de mi me quería morir, volví a pensar en la canción creí que ya era una porquería:

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

En eso el reloj de la estación de Rizenbul se detuvo al igual que mi dolor, fue raro ya que en ese instante un chico de ojos color miel portador de un cabello color amarillo mas fuerte que el mío se acerco a mi se inclino y extendió su brazo ofreciéndome su ayuda ¿enserio me quería ayudar acaso? Me dijo con mucha alegría en su sonrisa

-yo la verdad no te conozco pero la verdad ya te extrañaba- tome su mano y me levante tallandome mis ojos con mi muñeca izquierda este dia cambio fue un día especial ya no deje de pensar en el final de la canción la parte final era:

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo

de mi corazón.

El chico me dijo su nombre "Edward Elric" tenía su brazo y su pierna sustituidas por automais, nos quedamos un rato charlando un rato, me contaba porque los había perdido toda su historia y la mía, nos estábamos conociendo cuando de repente el tomo mi mano llevándome a un túnel que levaba directo a mi pueblo Rizembul; En ese túnel se apago la luz era todo muy obscuro trate de encontrar su cara con mis manos, toque su cabello luego sus mejillas con las palmas de mis manos tome valor y lo bese en los labios el dijo que me quería.

Desde ahí ambos crecimos nos casamos tuvimos dos hijos, ahora vivimos con mi abuela Pinako mi perro Den y el hermano de Edward; Alphonse le agradecí tanto a Rose y a su canción Jueves, si Jueves, claro así la llame porque todo sucedió un jueves 11 de marzo de 1897

Fin

* * *

Quibu mis bios sexys como andan? xD jeje yo bien gracias a dios, bueno... este es mi primer song fic *O* tributo a la canción la orea de van gogh, ok ok este se me ocurrió de repente cuando escuche la song en el radio, TAT si si ya se que al final muere y la misma Winry debía morir, pero nooo ella es mi amor platónico y no la mataría nu nu nuuu

jajaja bueno :D que tal esta? bueno, malo pésimo, que jamas se me hubiera ocurrido x_x jeje, si les gusto dejen un review *n* please! me hace feliz C:

creditos a mi novio que me ayudo a escribirlo, si ven faltas de ortografía avísenme porfis! xD jajaja sin mas que decir me voy!

escucho: a Gigi d' Agostino (lo amo *Q*)

**M**adrugada **P**oison :3

**B**yee

**B**iohazard **8D**

byee ~ 3 :*

* * *

review *O*/?


End file.
